It's just luck
by jommylover92
Summary: What happens when Jude meets some guy at the disco? and one year after it, she will join the instant star competition and he's going to be her producer. then she will find out that Life doesn’t always consist of luck --- Jommy
1. C1, wild youth time

It's Just Luck.

Jude's 20

Kat & and all of Jude's friends are 18

Tommy is 25

Kwest & Vincent are 25 (Tommy friends.)

**Chapter one: wild Youth time:**

(In this chapter everyone is 2 years younger, flashback 2 years ago)

It was a normal Saturday evening, Jude was with her friends in a disco. Like every Saturday night.

When they are talking to each other and drinking some Alcohol.

"Jude! Why are you drinking, you are never drinking!" Kat asked confused and anxious.

"today is different!!" Jude said and glanced toward a few boys.

After a while Jude said suddenly exited to her friends "Let's have fun today! normally we are acting very boring and we are sitting the whole time. But today, we are gone dance! I am sick of being bored the whole time!" and she took Kat her hand, and dragged her on the dance floor.

"UH, Jude are you alright? Kat asked confused "normally you are the one, who doesn't want to dance" and she glanced at Jude.

"Yea, of course I am alright, I just want to have fun!" Jude said exited and glanced a little bit drunk back.

"Jude, according to me you are drunk! And I don't feel like dancing today" Kat said and tried to released herself from Jude grip.

"Oooo, Kat please" Jude bagged "One time!" and she started to dance.

"alright then" and Kat tries to keep up with Jude's rush of dancing , after a while she saw a few boys looking at them, and started to glance back in a sarcastic way.

"Jude! You see these guys! They are watching us the whole time!" Kat screamed, cause of the loud music.

"Yea, I saw! Cute boys!"Jude screamed towards Kat and started to impress the boys with her dance moves.

"Jude, what's the matter with you?? You've never said a boy is cute and especially not those boys!! besides They are too old for us!" Kat screamed back and noticed Jude was dancing and impressing the boys. After that she took her hand and tried to drag her back to the bar. But Jude released herself from Kat grip.

"Don't, Tonight I want to dance with one of them, I don't care if I don't know them. besides one of them looks familiar to me"

"Jude, one of those boys can't be familiar, wait a minute….. that boy it Lil' Tommy Q" and she started to scream exited.

"O My god, no! really Normally I hate that guy, with his white bandanas and shaking ass. My sister is a huge fan, she still listens to "pick up the pieces" But today" Jude said a little bit annoyed and she took another glass of tequila and started to dance again. after a while she yelled to Kat "I don't care it's Tommy Q from BoyzAttack!, I just want to have some fun!

Suddenly Tommy and one of his friends are walking towards them

"Should we dance together?" Tommy asked flirting and glanced at Jude. "Aren't you a little bit to old f..." but kat didn't finished her line because Jude gave her a dead glance "Alright, ofcourse I want to" and she glanced evil at Kat "but first I have to finish drinking my tequila." After she was ready she took Tommy hand and stared to dance. Every time a little bit more nastier.

After a while Kat noticed Jude was kissing Tommy heavily. She was satisfied. After a while she said goodbye to Kwest(friend of Tommy), someone she danced with. and she walked with a angry look towards Jude.

She pulled Jude away from Tommy, causing her to say "Kat, what are you doing. leave me alone, please?"

But Kat ignored her and pulled her outside of the building.

"Kat, I finally kissed a boy, and you have to ruin it!" Jude yelled angry and looked in Kat's eyes "why are you doing this?"

"Jude, I don't get you. First you don't want any boy, then you want a boy, and you are impressing him with insane nasty dance steps ." she replied and glanced away from Jude "You are ruin your own life! You have a beautiful voice, why aren't you singing a solo album?"

"you are to scared and because of that you drink, that's bad Jude" she whispers in a teasing way.

"O shut it, I am not scared, I am not scared of anything and definitely not of people and performing" Jude replied angry and start to go inside. But she was pulled back by Kat.

"Jude, don't be so ridiculous! I know you are scared!" she said.

"I am not scared!" Jude said defending herself.

"so proof it, in a year there would be a competition, Instant star! You are gone win it!" Kat said and glanced provoked at Jude.

Jude sighted and thought. "Alright I am gone join the completion, but then no more teasing right?"

"Great!!" Kat said exited and walked inside the building.

end flashback

_**Teasers chapter one**_

_Flashback one year ago, the meeting._

_the new instant star is…….._

_this is you new producer._

_Hee, I know you, we've danced in a disco one year ago._

_Who are you? I don't remember you._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of instant star.**

**flashback one years ago chapter 2 part one**

"Jude, are you ready? Kat said when she knocked on the toilet door "You have to perform in 3 minutes."

"Yea! I am ready, Just a little bit nervous. But I think that's normal" Jude answered on the other side of the door.

"Jude, do you want to open the door? I want to speak to you" Kat said.

"Okay, but first I have to drink something" after a while she opens the door and let Kat inside.

After that she glanced at Kat "Were do you want to talk about?"

"I just want to say, don't be afraid! You are gone win this competition! You are gone be the first instant star! I know that" Kat said supportive and exited. And she glanced back proud of her friend.

"I hope you right!" Jude said still nervous "I hope my song is okay"

"Of course, but you have to go now! Success!" Kat said and pushed Jude towards the stage.

"Alright, wish me luck" Jude said with a nervous smile and walked towards the stage.

--10 min. later.

"Jude!! You've sung! For a full room of people!!" Kat said exited to Jude "Now we have to wait for the declaring"

"Tell me about it! I was very nervous. I am seriously proud of myself. I hope I win the competition" Jude said and takes a seat next to Kat.

-- 1 hour later on the stage.

"Jude in a minute you know if you are the first instant star" Kat said exited and glanced at the nervous Jude.

"I know, but I can't wait anymore I have to know it!!"

Suddenly they heard someone say " we have to make an announcement, they are both winners! G-major Records wants someone and Jason records wants someone. We Just have to say, who is going to join G-major and who Jason Records. Darius of G-major can you please come on the stage and say who you picked?"

"Of course" Darius said with a grin and walks towards the artists. "the one who G-major picks has a great voice, and writes fantastic songs. Our artist is Jude Harrison!

"that means Kirsten, would join Jason records" but the presenter can't come above Kat's and Jude's screaming.

-- A few hours later at G-major.

"who is gone be my producer?" Jude asked exited and impatient to Darius.

"Someone special, someone I know from the past." Darius said.

"Then who?" Jude asked impatient.

"ho, can't you Just wait, and see?" and Darius chuckeled.

"No I want to know it! Jude said and she glanced angry at Darius.

"Alright….. cool down." He said soothing "Your producer is gone be Tommy Quincy"

"O, no not him. He is a boy bander. My sister likes his music. So I don't" Jude said clearly disappointed.

Suddenly they heard a manly voice come from behind them.

"I can produce! So shut!, I am not a boybander anymore!" Tommy said annoyed.

"O, I am sorry, I don't know you were eavesdropping us" Jude said sarcastic.

"Wait a minute" Tommy said confused glancing in Jude's eyes "I know that look from somewhere... You are the girl from the disco, the girl I've been looking for a whole year. But I never find you!!" he said exited because he found her.

"I am sorry, you must be mistaken, I don't know you or remember you either" Jude replied confused of what Tommy Just said to her.

"Uh, Jude it's my fault I should have tell you that." Kat said excusing herself.

"You've tell me what?" Jude said curious and glanced a little bit angry at Kat. "I don't get it"

"You were drunk a year ago, and then you kissed this guy" Kat said and glanced at Tommy.

"I don't get it, she was drunk" Tommy asked confused.

"wait a minute….. I've kissed someone. I've kissed Lil' Tommy Q? that can't be true I hate him and I hate his music. And I am never drunk." Jude yelles hystirical.

"anyhow it's true, what she says" Tommy said and wiped a stroke of hair off his face, still a bit confused.

"So I've kissed you? O, no. And I was drunk? This is really bad" Jude said. "by the way why are you looking for me a whole year?" and she glanced at Tommy.

"Because I want to know you, and why you unthinkingly walked away." he said and blushed a little of his confession

"I don't know it anymore because I was according to Kat drunk soo…. But you want to know my name, you have it now" Jude said and glanced at him. he is pretty cute, she thought

"So should we record you song now? I am looking forward to your voice. I think its beautiful" Tommy said with a warm/kind voice.

"Sounds good" Jude said "can Kat watch how it goes?"

"of course" he said when he walked into the soundproof booth, called studio A

_end flashback_


End file.
